The present invention relates to processes for the deposition or etching of films on substrates, especially on the fabrication of multilayer systems.
The present invention also relates to devices for the deposition or etching of films on substrates, especially for the fabrication of multilayer systems in particular such devices comprising a substrate holder and at least one deposition source with target.